1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an artificial tree equipped with electrical connections and moving parts designed to tolerate the outdoor elements. The artificial tree of the present invention comprises beautifully shaped and lighted twigs, branches, and trunk resembling a tree in winter from which all the leaves have dropped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use artificial trees as decorative objects indoors. There are many, many different artificial Christmas trees available. Some of these indoor artificial trees are partially or totally preassembled; some come pre-lit with typical cord-and-bulb strings of lights; some include optical fibre lighting. There are also some decorative trees for outdoor use. Some of these include concentric, decreasing diameter hoops associated with a trunk member and lights. Another outdoor version contemplates the use of an existing pole such as a lamp post as a trunk member and provides a sleeve with branches and lights. For examples of these, see U.S. Pat. Nos. D451,431 S; 6,228,442; 6,062,701; and 5,094,893.
The present invention differs from the above referenced inventions and others similar in that these prior devices do not provide a tree that is specifically suited to outdoor use and protection from damage caused by the outdoor elements nor do they provide an articificial tree that features the shape and characteristics of a winter tree barren of leaves.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide an artificial tree wherein the trunk and branch members are assembled using a minimum of materials;
The second objective of the present invention is to provide an artificial tree specifically adapted to protect its branches, electrical circuits, and light source from wind, snow, and rain damage;
The third objective of the present invention is to provide an artificial tree with a light source which is equipped with means to protect against overheating;
The fourth objective of the present invention is to provide an artificial tree with branches that are life-like representations of those on a barren tree;
The fifth objective of the present invention is to provide an artificial tree wherein optical fiber lighting is used to create a color changing effect of the whole tree;
Finally, the sixth objective of the present invention is to provide an artificial tree wherein the electrical components are protected from snow and rain and are also positioned so as to avoid flooding problems presented by rain or melting snow.
The present invention provides an artificial tree that includes a tree with trunk, branches and twigs; a plurality of optical fibers; a light source assembly and a housing for the assembly; and a stand. Such artificial tree differs from earlier inventions in that it is constructed simply of flexible material around which is wrapped adhesive tape for moisture resistance. The user can bend the branches and twigs to make a life-like and attractive appearing barren tree.
Optical fibers are aligned along the trunk, the branches, and each twig and are wrapped within the adhesive tape in such a manner as to position their lighted ends for aesthetic appeal and the other ends of the fibers are all gathered at the lower end of the trunk.
The housing is specially constructed to resist moisture and includes an opening in the top and a collar through which the lower part of the trunk is snugly fitted. The collar deflects water away from the opening. The housing is also constructed and equipped to prevent overheating by the light source. The housing construction includes an overhang through which air, but not moisture, can flow. A cooling fan with a hood to direct air flow, a thermostat and an auto-shut off mechanism are included in the housing also to prevent overheating.
Finally, a lamp, a color wheel, and a motor to turn the color wheel are provided. These elements are positioned so that the lamp shines light through the rotating color wheel to the ends of the optical fibers inserted with the lower part of the trunk through the opening in the top of the housing. In this way, the artificial tree can withstand the outdoor elements and provide an eye-pleasing decoration, lighted or unlit.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated from the following description. The description makes reference to the accompanying drawings, which are provided for illustration of the preferred embodiment. However, such embodiment does not represent the full scope of the invention. The subject matter which the inventor does regard as his invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the claims at the conclusion of this specification.